


Parallel Universes

by AlwaysInWonderland87



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysInWonderland87/pseuds/AlwaysInWonderland87
Summary: In a parallel universe where the town of West Ham never had a smell and the field trip never happened.There will be more happening in this parallel universe later on.





	1. The Beginning

Grizz has always known that he was different. He realized he liked boys when he was young, but he never acted on it, since it seemed like he wouldn’t be accepted for it. He had taken tap dancing classes and could remember his mom having a picture of him wearing a feather boa from that time somewhere. Then the next thing he knew, he wasn’t going to dance classes anymore, but rather going to pee-wee football practice which his mom chose to sign him up for. When he started football, he didn’t know anyone but was so grateful when a boy named Luke brought his friends, Clark and Jason, over to talk to him. From that day on they were inseparable and if one was around, the other three wouldn’t be far behind.

  
\------------------------------------

  
A few years later at football practice he noticed a boy with red hair walking with a girl around the track of the field. _What were they doing with their hands?_ he wondered, so he decided to ask his friends.

“Hey guys, any idea what those two are doing?" He asked.

“Becca’s signing with Sam. Did you not know that Sam is deaf?” Luke responded.

 _Wait, Luke knows them? How do I not know who they are?_ “Dude, I don’t even know Sam or Becca, or at least I don’t think I do.” he told Luke. _Pretty sure if knew Sam, I would remember meeting him,_ he thought.

“Well I can introduce you to them, if you want” Luke offered, and right away Grizz said “Okay!” Luke looked at him with an eyebrow raised and Grizz quickly added, “I mean, yeah, that’d be cool.”

On the way to meet Sam, Grizz tries to fix his hair but finally gives up and puts it up in the little ponytail/bun that he can with the length that his hair is at right now. When they finally catch up to Sam and Becca, Grizz has the most extreme case of butterflies that he can ever remember having. He smiles at Sam when he catches his eyes, the most breathtaking blue eyes, like the brightest blue sky and the clearest ocean rolled into one.

“Hey Sam, Hey Becca” Luke waves while making sure to look at Sam so that he can read his lips. “I wanted to introduce you guys to my friend, Grizz.”

Grizz waves shyly, “Hi, nice to meet you both.” He sees Sam look at Becca like he’s confused and wonders what he did wrong, until he saw Becca signing to him. When she notices Grizz’s expression she tells him “you just spoke a little too fast for Sam to be able to read your lips.”

Grizz let out a breath that he didn’t even realize he was holding when she told him that, he surely thought he had done something wrong, but knowing that he didn’t put him at ease.

“We were just about to grab some pizza for dinner, if you guys wanted to join.” Grizz said, smiling brightly while looking at Sam.

Sam nodded and smiled, signing while he said, “Okay, that sounds nice Grizz.”

 _Holy shit, I want to hear him say my name all the time._ Grizz thought when he heard Sam say his name.

After they all agreed to go get pizza, they walked together, Luke on one side then Becca next to him, followed by Sam and Grizz on the other side of Sam.


	2. Love Language

 

The next day Grizz was determined to try and learn some sign language so he could communicate with Sam, so he went to the library and picked up the only sign language book that they had. He was so excited to learn Sam’s language that he went straight from the library to the gazebo, since it was beautiful outside, to start practicing.

 

After a little while and learning the phrase he wanted to learn to start with, he looked at his phone and saw that he’d been practicing for three hours. _Damn! Does it normally take a person three hours to learn ONE phrase or am I just slow?_ thought Grizz while he got up and debated on texting Gordie to see if Sam was with him, instead he just chose to go to Allie’s to check for himself.

 

Walking to Allie’s didn’t take that long so he just enjoyed the sunshine beating down on him, while still practicing the signs that he had just finished going over. When he got to Allie’s he noticed the door opening and Sam was walking out, looking at the ground he didn’t even notice that Grizz was there. _It’s now or never, he thought._ He walked up to Sam without him realizing it, until he saw a small smile when Sam saw Grizz’s shoes in front of his.

 

“Hi Grizz” said Sam smiling trying his hardest to not start blushing.

 

“Hey Sam” Grizz waved nervously, noticing his hand shaking. He shakes his hands out while getting ready to try to sign to Sam. _Well, here goes nothing._ Signing, “how are you doing?” he waits for Sam’s response, while looking down.

 

“Grizz?” with that he looked up at Sam’s beautiful face, “Was I supposed to understand what you just said?”

 

“Huh? Was I that terrible at signing?” he asked Sam, feeling like the biggest idiot for even trying.

 

“No! It’s just, well, I don’t know what you were saying. _Hold on, why is he learning to sign? Sam thought._

 

“Well shit! It took me so long to try to learn these signs out of this damn book” he pulls out the British Sign Language book he used and shows Sam.

 

Sam just starts giggling and thinks _this is the cutest idiot ever_. “That’s BSL Grizz, I sign in ASL.”

 

“Seriously, there’s a difference?” Grizz asks, and Sam nods his head. “Well that’s just great, it’s the only book I could find in the library.” He tosses the book on the ground.

 

Sam picks it up and dusts it off, “Grizz it’s fine, not many people know that there’s a difference, but can I ask why you’re trying to learn sign? You plan on going deaf soon?”

 

“No..I wanted to talk to you.” Grizz said shyly looking for Sam’s expression.

 

“You know I read lips, right?” Sam says while signing.

 

“Yeah, I know. I wanted to be able to talk to you, in your language though.” Grizz said confidently.

 

_He wants to learn to sign, for me. That’s adorable and sweet._ Sam smiles and blushes bright red, “I can teach you, if you’d like to learn.”

 

“You’d really do that, for me?” Grizz asks him, noticing how rosy Sam’s cheeks were. _This boy couldn’t get any cuter._

 

“Of course, you’re the first person that has actually wanted to try and learn, I mean, besides Becca. I’d love to teach you.” he smiles fondly at Grizz.

 

“Well, would you like to maybe grab a coffee with me tomorrow?” Grizz asks him.

 

“We could go tomorrow, or if you’re free now, we could go? I don’t have anything planned but if you want, we can wait until then.” Sam says quickly so he doesn’t chicken out.

 

“I don’t have any plans at all. So, today’s fine if you want.” he says nervously, and so fast that he doesn’t realize that Sam is confused until he looks at him in his confused state. “Shit I’m sorry, I spoke way too fast. I said that I don’t have any plans so today would be fine.” he says slower so that Sam can read his lips.

 

Smiling, Sam says “Okay.” _I can’t believe this, oh god I can’t believe this is happening!_

 

They walk to the coffee shop and get in line waiting to order. They keep looking at each other when they think the other isn’t looking, and the last time they catch each other’s eyes, and both turn away quickly, so the other boy doesn’t see the blush rising on their cheeks. Once they get to the counter Sam orders an iced caramel coffee with sugar and cream, and Grizz orders a caramel latte with extra pump of caramel and drizzle on top. They get their respected coffees and go sit together at a little table by the window.

 

“So, what would you like to start off learning? The alphabet or is there a certain phrase you want to know?” Sam asks right away so there’s no awkward silence for Grizz.

 

“Well I figured we could start with the alphabet and then go to phrases. Just so I can understand the alphabet and then I can spell words out if I need to say something.” he tells Sam, remembering to speak a little more pronounced and slower so that he can understand.

 

“Okay, that sounds like a good plan.” he smiles and starts signing the letters slowly for Grizz to be able to follow along with. _I can’t wait to be able to teach him to one phrase I want him to ask me, he thinks._

 

With their coffees sitting on the table, being forgotten, they sign until the sun goes down not noticing how late it’s become, until the barista comes over to them and tells them that they’re about to be closing. When they get up to leave their knees brush against each other’s and they both say “Sorry” right away with rosy cheeks.

 

Grizz walks Sam up to the front door of Allie’s, “Thank you for teaching me so much today. I truly appreciate it and I promise to practice so that next time we see each other I can speak to you with what you’ll understand.” he smiles and giggles with Sam.

 

Sam smiles and goes to give Grizz a hug but pulls back quickly, _what are you doing! Don’t read into this. He just wants to learn some sign language; he doesn’t have feelings for you._

 

Grizz notices Sam pull back and wonders why or if he did something wrong, but instead he just goes and pulls Sam in for a hug. When he pulls back, he signs, “Thank you” and says, “For everything today.”

 

He turns around and starts walking down the driveway when he looks back up to the door, Sam is still standing there watching him walk away. He waves to him and Sam waves back then opens the door and walks inside closing the door slowly.

 

_Holy shit! I can’t believe I just spent all day with Sam, I can’t wait to see him again._ Grizz does a little victory dance, like when they won a football game, not noticing the boy watching him from the window smiling the biggest, brightest smile.


	3. Markings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grizz hanging out with the guys.

After staying up most of the night, Grizz finally learned how to sign the alphabet fluently, thanks to Sam teaching him earlier. YouTube had become his saving grace with finding ASL videos since there were plenty loaded up for him to watch. He wasn’t sure when he would see Sam next because they hadn’t discussed meeting up again when they were having coffee, but he was looking forward to it.

\-------

Morning came quicker than he expected when his phone alarm started going off. _Damnit! he thought, not wanting to get up._ He gets dressed and heads downstairs to make some coffee and sees Luke sitting on the couch staring at his wrist. He walks up behind him once his coffee is made and asks him “What’s wrong man?”

 

Luke just looks at him incredulously and shows him his wrist. On it was a tattoo of **HW** , _HW what the hell does that even mean? Grizz pondered._

 

“When did you get a tattoo dude? What does it stand for?” Grizz asked him.

 

“Man, I have no idea, I didn’t get it done. I just woke up this morning with it on my wrist.” Luke stammered, not knowing what was going on.

 

“Well it has to mean something if it’s there. It’s got to be there for a reason. At least that’s what I think.” Grizz said, trying to make Luke feel a little better.

 

“Yeah I guess so” Luke says disbelieving. “Hey, you want to call the guys and see if they want to meet up at the field to practice some?”

 

Nodding his head, Grizz says “Yeah sure. We’ll grab some food on the way there since I’m assuming you haven’t eaten this morning.” Looking at Luke while he looks at the ground, he knows he has his answer.

 

Stopping by the gas station to get some breakfast burritos and Gatorades for them and Clark and Jason, they run into Helena.

 

“Hey Luke, Grizz.” she said sweetly, leaning to give both of them side hugs. “How’s everything going?”

 

“It’s going good, heading to the field to meet up with Jason and Clark.” Luke says, blushing slightly. _Grizz looks at him and HOLY SHIT, what were the initials on his wrist? HW? Aren’t those Helena’s initials?_

 

Grizz’s eyes bulge out when he looks at Luke’s wrist again and sees the **HW** , rushing Luke out of the gas station “Sorry Helena but we should really get this stuff to the guys. You know how guys can get hangry if they don’t get food in them.” Grizz smiles at her, watching her laugh.

 

“Yeah, that’s true. See you guys later. Tell Jason and Clark that I say hey.” She tells them both, waving bye while they all but run out of the store.

 

“Dude, what the hell was that!” Luke practically yelling asks Grizz.

 

“I think I figured out what the **HW** could mean man! What is Helena’s last name?” he asks.

 

“It’s Wu. But what does that.. h-holy shit. Does that mean what I think it means?” Luke stammers, looking like he’d just seen a ghost.

 

“Remember in history class, they were talking about how when people meet their soulmates, the initials of that person become tattooed on their wrist. But didn’t you know Helena a while ago?” Grizz looks at Luke when he asks.

 

“Yeah, we’ve known each other around four years or so. Wait! Didn’t they also say in class that the tattoo becomes visible after exactly four years passes? Like to the exact second, right?” Luke looks to Grizz for answers, like he knows himself.

 

“I think so, but before we get ahead of ourselves let’s talk to the guys and see if they might remember anything else than we do. Even though, you and I are the smart ones of the group. Hahaha.” Grizz laughs loudly, and Luke nods in agreement, smiling.

 

It only takes them about another five minutes to get to the field and when they do, they see Clark and Jason tossing the football already, waiting for them. They spot them walking and throw the football to whoever has a free hand, that being Luke since Grizz is carrying the food and drinks.

 

“It’s about time you assholes show up.” Clark acts irritated, until Grizz pulls out a burrito and throws it to him along with a blue Gatorade, throwing Jason his burrito and orange Gatorade as well.

 

“Shut up and eat, so us real men can show you how to throw a ball.” Grizz laughs while he looks at their faces.

 

Once they finish eating and start throwing the football around, Luke looks at Grizz for confirmation on whether he should talk to them about the tattoo or not. When Grizz nods, he starts talking.

 

“Hey guys. Do you remember in history class when they talked about soulmate tattoos?” He asked cautiously, not knowing if they’d start cracking jokes about it.

 

“Yeah a little” Clark said, “but I don’t recall much of it.”

 

“I don’t remember any of that.” says Jason, “that might’ve been a day I skipped though. Why do you ask?”

 

“Well..u-um..” Luke stuttered, and just decided to pull his sleeve up to show the guys.

 

“Woah, dude. When did that happen? Did it hurt?” questioned Clark and Jason at the same time.

 

“I have no clue guys; I just woke up with it there this morning.” Luke explained, “That’s why I asked if you guys knew anything about it.”

 

With that they just started playing football instead of talking since that made everything seem easier to them all. They decided to call it quits though after about two hours when it hit about three in the afternoon, sweating like pigs and breathing heavily.

 

Jason hollers out to Grizz saying “Take us out buddy!”

 

“Alright, alright. Centurions on me! Centurions on three! ONE TWO THREE!” he shouts, “CENTURIONS!” they all shout together.

 

They all start walking back across the field to go to their houses, when Grizz sees how nasty he is after rolling around on the ground. He goes to start wiping off his arms and his wrists when he sees his wrist. _Shit, shit, shit. **SE** is bright across his wrist. _“Uh, guys!” he starts shaking and when they stop to look at him, he shows them his wrist.

 

“Dude! You’ve got one now too? No way. This soulmate shit must be true.” Luke shouts excitedly, knowing that he’s not the only one who has one now.

 

Thinking back Grizz tries to remember who he met this day four years ago around this time of day. When the realization hits him, he knows the only two people that he met that day were Becca and Sam.

 

_Sam Elliot._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter. More to come soon.


	4. Would you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena and Becca show up in this chapter for some good stuff.

After realizing that the **SE** on his wrist stood for _Sam Eliot,_ he was extremely excited, but also scared shitless. What the hell was he going to do now? He wondered if Sam had a **GV** on his wrist already. _He had to though right?_ He decided that now was a better time than never on figuring things out for himself.

 

He walked to Luke’s house to start working all the kinks out in his plan, while no one knew that he was gay, he still needed help with this. Coming out to his friends scared the shit out of him, but that was the only way that he could do this with their help. He just hopes that this doesn’t backfire on him and the guys find him disgusting or think that he had looked at them in any other way than them being his friends. He only ever had eyes for one boy, since that fateful day of meeting him because of Luke, and he hasn’t looked at anyone else, ever. Once he gets to Luke’s, he rings the doorbell and waits, he starts sweating profusely, you would’ve thought that he had been running for the past few hours, when it was all just his nerves.

 

Luke answers the door, with Helena behind him. _Well shit, now instead of just talking to Luke, I’ve got to talk to Helena too. Great. Actually, this might work._ “Hey man, what’re you doing here?” questions Luke.

 

“I actually was seeing if you’d be able to help me with something.” Grizz says confidently.

 

“Yeah man, sure. Come on it.” Luke and Helena move out of the way to let Grizz inside.

 

“Grizz?” Helena asks, “Would you like something to drink while you two talk?”

 

“I’d love some tea, if you have any.” he answers sweetly while smiling at her. “Also, would you mind sitting in when we talk. I could probably use some help from you too.”

 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude.” she tells him.

 

“No really, you wouldn’t be an intrusion at all. You actually might be better to talk about it anyways.” he snickers when he thinks about it. _Why did I think Luke would be better than Helena for this?_

 

Once he has his tea, the three of them go sit in the living room to chat. Luke’s the first to start talking, “So what do you need help with Grizz?”

 

 _Okay, here goes nothing._ “So, you know how you both ended up with each other’s initials on your wrists?” they both nod in unison and he continues, “Well I had initials show up on my wrist when we finished playing football earlier.”

 

Looking shocked, they both asked him “What initials? Do you know who it is?” with those questions, he rolled up his sleeve and showed them the **SE** that was there now. “Holy shit, SE as in Sam Eliot?” Luke shouted.

 

“Yeah, I think so. I had to think about how long ago you introduced me to him and Becca. When I realized that it was four years ago, and the only two new people I met that day were Becca and Sam. I knew that it had to be him.” he explained, looking all around the room because he couldn’t bring himself to look at Luke.

 

“Dude, that’s so cool!” _Wait what?!_ “I always knew you two would end up together.” Luke smiles proudly. _What!_

“You knew and you couldn’t have given me a hint or tried talking to me about it? So, I wasn’t shitting myself, thinking that you’d hate me because of it.” Grizz went off and shoved him. “You’re such a shithead!”

 

“I was waiting for you to tell me. I wanted you to feel comfortable enough to do it on your own, and not by when I assumed it.” Luke explained sincerely.

 

Grizz looked over at Helena, wondering what she was thinking. “Is everything okay Helena? You haven’t said a word.”

 

She met his eyes and got the biggest smile on her face, said, “I’m with Luke on this, you two would make such a cute couple! And now that we know he’s your soulmate, I can’t wait to be invited to the wedding.”

 

“Woah woah” he threw his hands up in mock surrender, “No one said anything about a wedding. Yet.” he grinned, and Helena squealed.

 

“Okay, okay let’s get to the thing you wanted to talk about, other than you being gay and Sam being your soulmate.” Luke joked.

 

“Okay, I was wanting to do something special for Sam. I haven’t seen him since the tattoo showed up, but we had coffee together the other day.” Grizz started, “So I was thinking of doing one of those prom asking things, shit what are they called?”

 

“A promposal?” Helena asked.

 

“Yes! That! I want to do something like that for Sam, because I want to ask him to prom and well, to ask him to be my boyfriend during prom.” Grizz blushed so bad that he could feel it all over his body, not just his face.

 

“Aw that’s so cute!” Helena gushed. “Okay so this is definitely my forte, not Luke’s. How could you even think that Luke would be able to help you with this?”

 

“Hey, I resent that. I could’ve helped, somewhat.” Luke argued.

 

“Honey, no, you couldn’t have. Haha, you don’t even know the first thing about setting up a promposal.” she stated. “Anyways, Grizz what kind of stuff does Sam like, different types of music anything can help.”

 

“Honestly Helena, I have no earthly idea. I just know how he likes his coffee. I haven’t seen him for four years, so I’m not much help.” he tells her.

 

“Well, you know what, we can just come up with something that he’ll love. I know what we can do! I’m going to call Becca and have her come over, if that’s okay with you.” she looks at him for the okay, once he nods, she goes and grabs her phone to call Becca.

 

While he sits there waiting, he thinks about what he can do to make Sam smile, because that’s all he wants to see. Sam’s smile is the most beautiful thing he knows and to be able to see it on his face for the rest of his life, will make his life complete. Helena finally comes back after talking to Becca, who’s agreed to come over, so they wait for her.

 

\--

 

Becca shows up about twenty minutes later, Helena lets her in. They all catch her up on everything so she’s up to speed with what’s going on and why she’s there.

 

“So, you want to do a promposal for Sam, Grizz?” Becca asks looking at him fondly.

 

“Yeah I do, and I actually think I know how I want to do it. Would you be up to teaching me how to sign a song?” he looks at her full of hope.

 

“Seriously?” she looks him dead in the eye, and can see how nervous he is, “That would be so cute! Of course I’ll help you!” she jumps up to wrap her arms around him. “He’s going to be so happy that his **GV** stands for _Gareth Visser_ because he still can’t figure it out.”

 

He lets out a breath he wasn’t even aware of that he’d been holding and says “Okay, well I have a song that I think would be perfect, but I’m not sure how easy it’ll be to learn quickly because prom isn’t that far away.”

 

They all stand there waiting for him to say which song, when Luke hollers “Which song jackass?”

 

“Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars” Grizz responds with a slight blush on his cheeks again.

 

“Cutest song ever!” Becca and Helena both squeal with delight. Becca goes on to say, “Okay so it’s a pretty simple song to sign, some of it gets complicated but we’ll get it perfect for you to impress Sam.”

 

Grizz smiles proudly, for having chosen a good song to use. He can’t wait to get started and tells Becca “I can start learning tomorrow, if you don’t have anything planned with Sam.”

 

“I don’t have any plans so far, with him, but when I head out, I’ll text him to let him know that I want to have some girl time with Helena.” she told Grizz fondly. “He’s going to be so happy that it’s you Grizz, honestly.”

 

Grizz feels that blush coming back all over, and the butterflies in his belly going crazy, “Okay, I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow Becca, and thank you again for helping me. You have no idea how much I appreciate this.”

 

“It’s no problem at all Grizz, I’m happy to help. I’ll see you in the morning.” she walks to the door and Grizz gives her a big hug.

 

“See you soon Grizz.” She waves bye, Grizz waves and closes the door once she’s out of his sight down the sidewalk. _Holy shit! This is really going to happen!_

 

“Dude! You’re going to get your man soon!” Luke yelled while grabbing Grizz in a big bear hug with Helena on the opposite side hugging him as well.

 

“I know! I can’t believe this is finally happening.” Grizz hugged them back and they all laughed while being excited for him and Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)  
> <3


	5. Practice Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9vrboKNjpMk
> 
> This is the video that I reference Grizz learning the song from.

The next morning rolls around and Grizz is so excited to start working with Becca. She texts him letting him know that she’s just about to his house. He grabs his keys and laptop and decides to go ahead and meet her outside. He shuts the door right when he hears her call “Hey Grizz.”

 

“Hey you. I figured we could go grab a coffee while we got to work. If that’s alright with you?” he says.

 

“Yeah, that sounds great. I could definitely use some caffeine this morning. Anywhere in particular that you want to go?” she asked him.

 

“Actually, I was thinking of taking a drive outside of town, so that Sam isn’t likely to show up and see what we’re doing. Does that sound good?” he questioned, looking at her.

 

“Sure! That’s a really good idea, I mean, we know how much Sam likes his coffee.” she snickers.

 

They climb into Grizz’s Jeep Wrangler, he turns the key and rolls the windows down so they can get some fresh air. Now that he thinks about it, Becca is the first girl that he’s drove around, so he turns on a radio station that he thinks she’ll like. _7 Rings starts blaring through the speakers,_ Becca just looks at him bright-eyed, she starts cracking up. “Grizz, you’re an Ariana fan? I never would’ve guessed.” she laughs.

 

“God no, I thought this station would be up your alley. I’m guessing it’s not?” he looks to her, disbelieving.

 

“Nope, haha, I much prefer My Chemical Romance, Blink 182, Disturbed, stuff like that.” she tells him, while changing the radio station to something with punk music playing.

 

Grizz looks dumbfounded. _I was not expecting her listen to this stuff, he thinks, while Five Finger Death Punch blares out the speakers._ “Great, because I really wasn’t wanting to listen to pop princess music anyways.” he laughs loudly, while he starts singing along with Becca to  _‘Jekyll and Hyde’_.

 

\--

 

Thirty minutes later they show up at the coffee shop, while he parks, he starts growing more and more anxious at the thought of doing this for Sam. _What if he says no._ He starts to doubt himself and Becca realizes somethings up when he doesn’t get out of the Jeep right away.

 

“Is everything okay Grizz? You look a little pale, are you feeling okay?” Becca asked him, concerned for her friend.

 

“What if Sam says no, Becca? What if I do this for nothing?” he says defeated and so unsure of what he’s doing.

 

“Grizz. He won’t say no. Can I tell you something?” she wonders if she should be telling him this, but then goes with it.

 

“Sure.” he tells her, now curious.

 

“I have known Sam for over four years and he’s my best friend. When we met you for the first time, Sam couldn’t stop talking about you afterwards. Unbeknownst to you, when we were signing together before Luke introduced you to us, we were talking about you and how cute he thought you were.” _No fucking way, Grizz thought as he continues to listen to Becca._ “He never thought that you’d give him the time of day, because you’re a football player and he doesn’t know you’re gay.” Becca looked at him expectantly after she told him all this new information, hoping that she wasn’t crossing Sam by telling Grizz this.

 

“Seriously? I knew that Sam was gay, but I never knew that he’d even noticed me. I mean, I wasn’t the most obvious gay football jock, I always tried to play it straight and I guess it worked out. Now I wish I wouldn’t have pretended to be someone that I’m not, because now that I know Luke and Helena don’t have a problem with it, I’m sure Jason and Clark won’t either, but the pretending made me lose out on time that I could’ve had with Sam. And that upsets me, a lot actually.” he tells Becca, not realizing that a tear was rolling down his cheek, until she reached up and wiped it away.

 

“Grizz, I promise, everything will be okay. If you’re still up for it, we can get a table and start working on your promposal, that is going to blow Sam away.” she smiles at him sweetly, while squeezing his arm she guides him inside and they get in line.

 

They order their coffees and grab a table while they wait for the barista to get them ready. Grizz sets his laptop up and pulls YouTube up on the screen. “Grizz, your coffee’s ready, Becca you’re coffee’s ready.” the barista hollers. He grabs their coffees and sits back down at the table with Becca.

 

“You ready to start?” she asked him. He nodded his head, more ready than ever, especially after what Becca told him. They started watching the video that he had found and got to work.

 

\--

 

A couple days later he runs into Sam and Becca at the coffee shop and immediately blushes when he catches Sam’s eyes. He waves and saunters over to say hi.

 

He decides to surprise Sam by signing to him instead of talking, “Hey Sam, how are you?”, he waits to see the look on Sam’s face and is so glad that he does because he catches the sweetest smile filled with curiosity.

 

“I’m good, but why are you signing, you know I read lips. As I recall, the last time you tried to sign, it was in BSL. Seems as though, you found some ASL this time.” he smiles the biggest smile he can muster towards Grizz.

 

“Har har. I’ve been practicing so I wouldn’t make a fool out of myself the next time I saw you.” he says while looking down at the ground, embarrassed.

 

Without even thinking, Sam reaches his hand under Grizz’s chin and lifts his head up so that he could look at him. He never expected to feel the jolt of electricity that he did. “I think it’s sweet that you’re wanting to learn ASL. You know, Becca’s actually really good at teaching if you wanted some help when I’m not around.” he signed while he spoke, and Becca just smiled but once he looked away, she winked at Grizz.

 

Grizz decides that he’s intruded long enough and excuses himself, saying that he needs to catch up with Luke about some homework that they had in History. He really doesn’t, but he figured that now was the time he could start getting his posters ready, if Helena was free, so he started on his way over to Luke’s.

 

\--

 

Once he made it to Luke’s, he knocked on the door and to his surprise, Helena is the one that answered. “Hey Grizz! How are you?” she asked, while ushering him in the door.

 

“Hey, I’m good, how are you?” he asked.

 

“Good. Luke isn’t here though, he’s out getting some food.” she told him, wondering what he was needing.

 

“Actually, I was hoping to talk to you. I need your help with something for the promposal, if you wouldn’t mind.” he looked at her, hoping she’d agree.

 

“Of course! What do you need from me? What can I do?” she asked, clapping her hands together excitedly.

 

“I was wanting to sign Sam the song, of course, but I also wanted to make some posters for you guys to hold up once I was done with the song. Do you think that’s a good idea?” he wanted her opinion, because he knows that girls like to be asked in cutesy ways but wasn’t sure if this would work.

 

“Oh my gosh, that’s so cute! Obviously, I think it’s a great idea! I can help you make them now if you want.” she goes to grab markers, glitter, stickers; anything crafty that she can find.

 

“I brought poster board, let me just go grab it out of the Jeep.” he all but runs out to get the poster boards to get to work with Helena.

 

They get to work right away, not realizing how long they’d been at it until Luke showed up with food. Luckily, he bought enough for them to have leftovers, and just gave those to Grizz so he could keep up his energy for the work ahead of him. Not even noticing that Luke had sat down to help them decorate. He really has the best friends a guy could ask for.

 

He can’t believe in just a couple days; he’ll be asking his soulmate to the prom. The butterflies that are laying stagnant in his stomach, start fluttering at the thought of Sam. He really can’t wait to see Sam’s reaction will be when all this is put together for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @phantomhive97 for helping me choose Grizz's vehicle. And thank you for all the comments and love on my story.


	6. Promposal

Grizz starts waking up, seeing markers and glitter all over the table that he’s at, not realizing that he had fallen asleep at Luke and Helena’s table. He looks to his left and notices that he’s not the only who did, Luke’s sleeping there as well. Once he’s fully awake, he starts hearing movement in the kitchen, so he gets up and walks in, to see Helena making three cups of steaming hot coffee.

 

“Morning.” he says groggily as he rubs his eyes, trying to get used to the sun that was shining through the windows.

 

“Morning Grizz, how did you sleep?” Helena questions, handing him his coffee.

 

“Pretty well, considering I was hunched over all night. Thank you for the coffee.” he tells her with a bright smile.

 

“You’re welcome.” she smiled, “So today’s the big day isn’t it? Are you excited?” she questioned.

 

“Honestly, I’m a nervous wreck. What if I make a fool out of myself and completely forget how to sign the song? What if he says no and I just look like an idiot for even trying?” his voice trembling a bit.

 

“Grizz, stop. Everything is going to be fine, and if Sam says no then it’s his loss because you’re a great catch and one of the sweetest people I know. I don’t think he’s going to say no though.” she says, trying to comfort him. She decides to turn Spotify on to ‘ _Just the Way You Are’_ , hoping that he’ll get the hint that she wants to see him sign. He does, and he starts signing right away, right on time with everything. _Sam is going to love this she thought._ When he’s finished, she starts clapping and hugs him, when she pulls back, she looks him in the eyes “Sam is going to be speechless Grizz, that was beautiful. Even if I don’t understand ASL, I could feel the emotion radiating from you.” she wipes her eyes and smiles.

 

Grizz blushes and thinks about Sam, and how he can’t wait to see him. He thanks Helena for everything and tells her that he’ll see her in the afternoon, walking by Luke who’s still sleeping he gives his shoulder a squeeze. With that he walks out of the front door with his posters and more confidence than he had an hour ago and shuts it quietly.

 

\--

 

On his way home, he calls Becca to make sure that she’s got Sam covered to get him to the courtyard. When she tells him that she’ll have him there right on time, he gets more anxious but is ready to show Sam how much he means to him. He drives with ‘ _Just the Way You Are’_ on repeat, while driving with one hand he was signing with the other and at stop lights he would use both hands, just to get as much practice as he could. He passes by the courtyard and starts shaking, knowing that he’ll be seeing Sam there in just a few hours. When he gets home, he leaves the posters in the Jeep and goes inside, he really needs to shower and figure out what he’s going to wear.

 

After he showers, he looks through his closet for something nice to wear, since it’s the middle of April he goes for a nice long-sleeved white dress shirt, with a dark-green turtleneck over it, and a pair of dark-washed jeans. He can’t choose between his black or brown boots, so he puts one of each on and video calls Helena to ask for her opinion, in which she tells him the black boots. _Black boots it is then._ He decides to just brush his hair and leave it loose, rather than putting it up in his small ponytail like he normally does. _Who knows, maybe Sam will say yes and hug me and run his fingers through my hair. A guy can wish, right?_ When he looks at his phone to check the time, he realizes that he’s got an hour until it’s showtime, grabbing his keys from the counter he locks the front door and rushes to the Jeep to meet everyone, except Becca because she was bringing Sam in a little while.

 

He gets to the courtyard and finds a parking spot, not thinking about how many people might be out and about and getting more nervous now because he might have to do this in front of a bigger audience than he was expecting, but it doesn’t phase him. He has had this planned out for some time now and is extremely excited to see Sam again. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Luke, Helena, Jason, and Clark walking up, waving to him.

 

“Hey guys, ready to see how this all goes?” he asks curiously, when realizes that he still hasn’t come out to Jason and Clark as being gay. “Clark, Jason, can I talk to you real quick?” he questions, while taking a few steps away from the others. Once they catch up to him, he takes a deep breath and just says it before he can chicken out, “I just want to let you guys know…I-I’m gay. I didn’t want you guys to look at me differently or anything, that’s why I never told you, but with what’s about to go down I figured you should find out from me telling you, instead of you being left in the dark about it.” He looked at them for reassurance, to see them both smiling at him.

 

“Man, we already knew, we were just waiting for you to be comfortable enough to tell us yourself. We love you dude, no matter who you like.” _Was it really that obvious? It seems like I’m the only one thinking that it’s hidden, Grizz thought._ “Thanks guys, I love you guys too.”

 

 _Shit!_ Grizz realized that time had gotten away from him, and now he was rushing to get everyone in place and the stereo set up before Sam and Becca showed up. He handed the posters to everyone, one extra to Helena that she would hand off to Becca after Sam was in place. Noting that he had about five minutes until they showed up, he got the headphones that Helena is letting him borrow, and he went ahead and turned his phone on to the Spotify playlist that he’s made of songs that remind him of Sam, pulling up _‘Just the Way You Are’_ and got ready to hit play.

 

When he sees Becca and Sam start walking up the sidewalk his hands start sweating profusely, so much so that he has to wipe them off on his jeans a few times before they get to where he is. The look on Sam’s face is one of confusion and wonder at what the heck is going on, and why Grizz is in front of him.

 

“Hey Sam” Grizz signs shyly, blushing a bright red and barely making eye contact.

 

“Hi Grizz” Sam says, his voice shakes slightly, and Grizz thinks that it’s the sweetest thing he’s ever heard. “What’s going on?”

 

Grizz held up his pointer finger, “Hold on a second.” He grabbed the headphones and handed them to Sam and acted like he was putting them on so that Sam would follow what he was doing.

 

“You do realize I’m deaf right? Why the headphones?” Sam snickered while asking a scared shitless Grizz. When he noticed how pale Grizz was looking, he just went ahead with it and put them on. He couldn’t hear anything, but when he closed his eyes, he could feel the music, feeling it in his soul since it was a song that his crush chose for him to listen to. He couldn’t tell what song it was right away, but he kept listening anyways. When he opened his eyes to Grizz standing in front of him, he smiled. He had no idea what was about to happen.

 

 _Well, here it goes. Grizz thought_ , once Sam opened his eyes and gave him that smile, he knew he was ready to do this. He started the song over in Sam’s headphones and looked straight into his eyes, when the words started so did his hands. Signing along with the song while watching Sam was another experience, seeing the adoration in his eyes when he realized what Grizz was doing made this all worth it. It all happened so quickly when he felt his heart swell, seeing his soulmate standing there with tears rolling down his cheeks, watching him sign a love song to him. He wanted so badly to go to him and wipe his tears away, but he needed to finish what he planned for him. When the song ended and he was finished signing with the most enormous smile, having done it perfectly. He walked over to Sam and took the headphones off him and smiled, telling him he just had one thing to ask. At that proclamation, everyone came out from where they were, holding their posters. Luke, Clark, Jason, Helena, and Becca were all lined up so that their posters were in the right order, _WILL YOU GO WITH GRIZZ,_ after a few seconds Grizz went to stand next to Becca with his poster, _TO PROM?_ Once Sam read their posters over a couple times to make sure he was reading it right, he shook his fist in sign, _yes_.

 

When Grizz saw Sam sign yes, he took off running to him and wrapped his arms around him so tightly. He pulls back and looks at Sam’s sweet face, “You made me cry, asshole” he signed and Grizz just laughed, while wiping the tears off his cheeks. “Sorry, I promise not to anymore, ever again.” Sam wrapped his arms around Grizz one more time and ran his fingers through the strands of hair at his neck, _YES! I knew I left my hair loose for this reason, Grizz thought excitedly._ He leaned back and kissed Sam’s cheek, right before all their friend came barreling in with happy shouts and a big group hug with them at the center of it. Grizz was definitely looking forward to prom now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you @phantomhive97 for helping with Grizz's clothes. I don't what I'd do without your help. <33


	7. Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter isn't up to your standards. It feels a little sub par to me but I wanted to post it anyways.

Sam and Grizz ended up leaving together after their friends helped them put all the stuff back in his Jeep, Becca hugged them both, telling Sam to _have fun_ and _to not do anything she wouldn’t do_. They stopped on the way to Grizz’s house to grab some pizza to take back with them, because they were both starving. Once their pizza was ready, they walked to the Jeep hand in hand, Grizz letting go so that he was able to open Sam’s door for him and handed him the pizza, then walked around to the driver’s side and climbed in. When they were driving Grizz decided to keep the radio off so that he could talk to Sam, _this is nice he thought_ , looking at Sam every chance he got while also keeping his eyes on the road. They finally made it back to Grizz’s place after what seemed like forever, Grizz signed to Sam to _wait_ so he was able to walk around and open his door, like the gentleman that Grizz was. Grizz walked slightly ahead of Sam so that he was able to unlock the front door, and when Sam brushed past him, he couldn’t help but take all of him in, thinking to himself _how did I manage to get this lucky?_

 

After they both finished eating their pizza, they decided to watch a movie.

 

“What movie would you like to watch?” Grizz signed while he looked at Sam, so that he could read his lips in case Grizz’s signs were wrongly done.

 

“The Fault in our Stars” Sam said without even having to think about it. “I love that movie; the love Hazel and Augustus have for each other is beautiful. Especially with all that go through.” He looked to Grizz for the okay before going to find it in the pile of DVD’s that was on the shelf.

 

While Grizz waited for the movie to start, he realized that he hasn’t seen Sam’s wrist, so when Sam sat down, he gently reached over to take his hand and lifted his sleeve up just above the wrist. He wanted to see for himself that his initials were there. Once he saw them, he lifted Sam’s hand to his lips and kissed the tattoo, smiling brightly, he laced his fingers with Sam’s before placing their hands back on his lap. Sam looked over at Grizz’s profile while he was watching the movie and was so enamored with him that he couldn’t help but lean over to press a kiss to his cheek, right where his dimple would be if he was smiling at the moment. He laid his head on Grizz’s shoulder while breathing him in, loving his scent of mint and sandalwood.

 

Grizz noticed the change in Sam’s breathing while he was laying on his shoulder, and instead of moving when the movie was over, he just sat there letting Sam rest. Listening to him breathe was more relaxing than he could’ve ever imagined. While he looked down at his lover, he was in awe of the way his eyelashes against his cheek, the spatter of freckles that ran across his nose and cheeks. This was his life now, and he was still in disbelief about it. He fell asleep after kissing Sam’s forehead softly, thinking about what their future will hold, knowing that as long as they were together everything would be perfect.

 

\--

 

The next morning, Sam was the first to wake up and what he saw when he opened his eyes was breathtaking. Grizz’s head had ended up in his lap sometime throughout the night and he couldn’t help but grab his phone and hope that it hadn’t died. When he checked it had ten percent left, which was enough to be able to snap a picture of the sleeping beauty that was his soulmate. Although he didn’t want to wake Grizz up, he really needed to go to the bathroom, so he leaned down and kissed his cheek while sliding his hand underneath his head to try and move him gently. Grizz came to and sat up slowly, looking at Sam and smiling the most beautiful smile Sam has ever seen. He signed and spoke to him “I’ll be right back; I really need to pee.” Grizz giggled and signed “Okay.” Waiting for Sam, he thought about prom and how much fun they were going to have dancing with each other and their friends, knowing that there were only a couple days until then. When Sam came back from the bathroom, he asked Grizz if he wanted to go grab some breakfast, he nodded so they went to change their clothes and got ready to start their day.

 

\--

 

A few days later, it was the day of the prom and everyone was getting ready together. They planned on getting ready separately and to meet up at the school, so that their outfits would be a surprise to the other. Sam got ready with Becca, Kelly, and Helena, while Grizz got ready with Luke, Clark, and Jason. Sam chose to wear a light blue dress shirt with a black tie and a black blazer, with black slacks and his black converse. He helped the girls zip their dresses up and with anything else they needed help with. Grizz chose to wear something simple, a white dress shirt with the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a dark blue blazer, with dark blue slacks and his black dress shoes that he hasn’t wore in quite a long time, and is actually surprised they still fit him.

 

About two hours later they all made their way to the school and met up at the front doors. All of them made small talk about each other’s outfits, all of them except for Sam and Grizz who couldn’t tear their eyes away from one another. Grizz knew that he hadn’t actually asked Sam to be his boyfriend, he kind of just assumed it since they had their tattoos, but tonight he wanted to actually ask him to be. They all started to head inside, when Grizz pulled Sam back so they could be alone.

 

Holding his hand, Grizz signed with the other, “I wanted to ask you a question Sam.”

 

“Okay” Sam signed, looking slightly nervous, but the nervousness disappeared when he saw Grizz sign, he was so excited that he had him sign it again just so he could read it once more.

 

“I asked if you would be my boyfriend.” Grizz signed again shyly and waited for Sam’s answer.

 

“You have to ask?” he said leaning forward to press his lips against Grizz’s. _Oh my god his lips are as soft as a pillow_ Sam thought. Wrapping his hand around Grizz’s neck and running his thumb along his hairline, he feels Grizz shiver and chuckles. He bites Grizz’s bottom lip and slightly tugs when he pulls back to look at him. “Of course, I’ll be your boyfriend babe, actually I’ll be more than that. How about soulmate, does that sound okay with you?” he snickered when he saw the enormous smile on Grizz’s face.

 

 _He just called me babe; I don’t think I’ll ever want to be called anything else by him he thought_. “That sounds perfect baby.” he added the pet name in to see what Sam’s reaction would be. When he saw the blush start creeping up his neck and cheeks, he knew that he’d made the right decision to say it. With that, they took hold of one another’s hand and entwined their fingers together and walked through the doors to join their friends at prom.

 

Right when they walk in Luke, Jason, and Clark steal Grizz away to do a goofy dance together to _‘Ça Plane Pour Moi by Plastic Bertrand’_ while Sam goes and chats with the girls. “Grizz asked me to officially be his boyfriend.” he gushes to the girls, they all squeal and he thanks God that he’s deaf when he sees almost everyone turn to look at them, _geez that must’ve been really loud to cause that reaction_ and he laughs. He walks over to the guys when their song is over and holds his hand out to Grizz, signing “would you like to dance?” seeing his face light up when he nods and takes his hand, they wrap their arms around each other while _‘Rewrite the Stars’ by Zac Efron and Zendaya_ comes on. Swaying slowly to the song, Sam rests his head in the crook of Grizz’s neck and inhales deeply feeling so lucky that this man will forever be his. They dance to a couple more songs and decide to take a break to get a drink and sit down for a few minutes.

 

“Hey guys, let’s all go take goofy pictures together.” Luke says and they all agreed to it. Making their way to all the photo props, all of them chose funny hats and signs. When the guys were taking their pictures, Grizz chose a feather boa and Sam chose a space helmet. They stood in front of the camera and made different poses, during the last one Sam took off the helmet and kissed Grizz, that way the camera would catch it and they would have the memory forever. Through the whole prom Grizz couldn’t help but keep thinking to himself about how much he loved Sam already, _is it too soon to tell him I love him? If I tell him, will I scare him away?_ In the end he gave in to his feelings and decided to go for it, he pulled Sam outside, away from everyone so they could be alone.

 

“I wanted to tell you something, but not in front of everyone, I wanted it to be just us.” he said for Sam to read, and Sam nodded his head and encouraged him to keep going. “I know we’ve only just became boyfriends, but we do know that because of our tattoos, that we’re soulmates. You make my heart race and give me butterflies constantly, just hearing your name makes me smile. I-I just wanted to t-tell you that I love you.” he says the last three words in a rush, and Sam has to ask him to repeat them because he couldn’t understand. “I said that I love you Sam Eliot.” Grizz smiled and wiped his watery eyes and looked to Sam to see him crying along with smiling his beautiful smile. Sam walked forward and slammed his lips into Grizz’s, kissing him with every ounce of passion he has in him, holding the sides of his face while continuously kissing him. Grizz pulled back, only to be able to breathe, he can’t help but just looking at Sam realizing how lucky he is to have met his soulmate, and that person being Sam. This night may be over, but they had the rest of their lives to look forward to. He went back to kissing Sam, never wanting to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @phantomhive97 still can't believe that Grizz's prom outfit we came up with ended up being what Jack wore in some of his pictures. <3


	8. Causing Problems

A month after prom, everyone was hanging out at Grizz’s place and talking about what they were going to do after graduation. Luke, Clark, and Jason were rehashing their plans to put their money together and go to Cuba before they started college. Helena, Elle, and Becca were all talking about their upcoming trip to New York and what Broadway plays they were planning on seeing, even though Helena was the only one graduating at the time. Grizz was sitting on his recliner with Sam perched on his lap, smiling at each other and realizing that they hadn’t really come up with any plans for after Grizz graduates.

 

“Have you thought about anywhere you’d like to go once you’re done with school?” Sam questioned, already knowing what the answer would be.

 

“No, not really. I just figured maybe we could have a nice week to just ourselves, since everyone else will be gone.” he signed so that no one would be able to hear him, winking at Sam. Noting the blush that was rising up Sam’s neck and to his cheeks, he cupped his face and kissed him sweetly.

 

After a while everyone decided that they all wanted to part ways and go do their own things, so Sam and Grizz walked them out, waving bye as they all drove off.

 

  _Alone at last,_ Grizz thought eyeing Sam and noticing that he was looking directly at him as well. Sauntering up behind Sam as he walked towards the kitchen, he grabbed his hips and swung him around, pinning him to the counter. He leaned down, smashing their lips together while his hands slid up from Sam’s hips to cradle his face. He licks at the seam of Sam’s lips for them to part and slides his tongue against his, hearing a whimper come from him, he leans back and pulls his bottom lip along with him. When he meets Sam’s eyes they’re hooded with desire, loving that he does that to him, he intertwines his fingers with Sam’s and starts pulling him towards his bedroom.

 

Once they got into the bedroom, their hands can’t stop roaming each other’s bodies. Never having been with a man before, neither of them knew exactly what they were doing. Grizz wrapped his hands around Sam’s waist once again, taking the hem of his shirt in between his fingers and lifting slowly, making sure that he was okay with it. Grizz couldn’t keep his eyes off of Sam, but he could tell that Sam was feeling a little awkward being that he was the only one shirtless, so he took ahold of his hands and put them on his hips, while mouthing to him “please take my shirt off love”. While Sam slowly slid Grizz’s shirt farther up his torso, he kissed him gently and with so much passion, _wondering just what he did to deserve Grizz._ They were both laying in Grizz’s bed, shirtless and more then nervous, yet they were so ready to move to the next level of their relationship.

 

 Before they were able to get any farther, Grizz heard the front door slam shut. Having no idea who came into his house, he got up and put his shirt back on quickly while quietly opening his bedroom door to see if he could tell who had barged in. He could faintly hear someone yelling from the kitchen and realized that the person that voice had come from was Campbell. _What the fuck is he doing here?_ He turned around to sign to Sam that Campbell was in the kitchen and that he was going to go see what he wanted. He walked to the kitchen, purposefully making noise so that Campbell would realize that he wasn’t alone.

 

“Grizz? I-I didn’t think you were home.” Campbell stuttered as Grizz got closer to him.

 

“Okay, and exactly what the fuck were you coming here for?” he snarled, crossing his arms across his chest.

 

Campbell stood up straighter than he had before and made it a point to show Grizz that his stuttering was a mistake that wouldn’t be made again. “I came, because I think you have something that belongs to me and I plan on bringing him back home.”

 

Grizz let out a laugh, and Campbell looked at him confused until he heard the words coming from him, “Sam is not your property and he doesn’t fucking belong to you! Do I need to make you understand that?” Campbell made the mistake of bowing up at Grizz and before he realized it, he was up against the wall with Grizz’s hand around his throat. “Let me make this crystal clear to you since you don’t seem to understand with just words. You do not own Sam; he can do as he wants without having to have your permission or having to tell you what he’s doing or who he’s with.” Campbell is struggling, trying to get out of Grizz’s grip to no avail. “This is your last chance to leave him the fuck alone before I actually do something more permanent.” With that he lets go of Campbell and walks off, back to his bedroom where his lover awaits.

 

Sputtering and trying to catch his breath Campbell thinks to himself _he has no idea what’s coming._ With that thought he leaves the house, making sure to make as much noise as possible so that asshole would know that he was gone.

 

While Grizz was cuddled in Sam’s arms, Sam noticed how tense Grizz was after coming back from seeing what Campbell wanted so he questioned him about it. “What did Campbell want?” he signed as best as he could since his arms were a little restricted.

 

“To be a fucking asshole and to piss me off.” Grizz signed angrily but relented when he turned around to look at Sam, at his beautiful blue eyes. _Fuck Campbell, he’ll get what he deserves, he thought._ With that last thought, he started dozing off with his love running his fingers through his hair, waiting to see what tomorrow would bring for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a shorter chapter because I couldn't really think of too much to keep writing.
> 
> But I hope ya'll still enjoy it. <3
> 
> @phantomhive97 thank you again for everything <3


	9. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mention of homophobic slur.

Today was the day, it was finally happening and Grizz was ready for these four years to finally be over with. Although he loved being around his friends and Sam, that didn’t mean that he wasn’t excited to be out of high school. He had wished though, that he could’ve flunked a year so that he and Sam would have graduated together, but then that would mean he’d have another year to be locked inside these school walls. He didn’t want that whatsoever and wouldn’t ever wish it on his worst enemy.

 

\--

 

He was supposed to meet up with the guys so they could all get ready together and have a beer before they left to go to school. When he got to Luke’s, Jason and Clark had already started drinking and were well on their way to being drunk while walking across the stage. Luke and Helena were sitting on the couch just watching them act like idiots. Clark and Jason hadn’t realized that he’d come inside until he spoke up, saying “You guys are being fucking idiots! You do realize that you’re going to have to walk up the stairs to get to the stage, get your diploma, and walk back down the stairs without falling on your faces, right?”

 

“Grizz! Grizzy! Man, don’t be mad at us!” Jason slurred while he tried to slap at him, completely missing.

 

“Jesus, you’ve had more to drink than I thought. Good luck with not making a fool out of yourself tonight.” he said while shaking his head. “How could you let them get this trashed before graduation dude?” he questions Luke, who just looks at him without a care in the world.

 

“I’m not their damn keeper. They’re old enough, they should know better. Although, we both know they don’t.” he said while laughing at the last bit.

 

Unbeknownst to Grizz, Luke had invited Sam to come over. Grizz sees him walk through the door and gets the biggest smile on his face and rushes over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and smashes their lips together. He didn’t care that the guys were there, and he honestly was waiting for them to make a big deal about it since they were drunk. At that moment the guys started whooping at them and Grizz was glad that Sam couldn’t hear their _oooohs and ahhhhhs_. Once they separated Sam saw how red Grizz’s cheeks were and asked him “why are you blushing so bad babe?” Hearing Sam call Grizz ‘babe’, made the guys cause even more ruckus and he just covered his face with his hands.

 

“They were all commenting on us kissing in front of them.” he told Sam.

 

“Oh.” Sam said, looking dejected. “Sorry about that guys.”

 

All three of them turned to look at him, Luke doing all the talking, “No man! It’s okay, we weren’t saying anything bad. We thought it was cute.”

 

Sam smiled and nodded his head, as if saying okay. Grizz had walked off to grab his tie off the table and was trying to put it on, failing miserably. Sam waved his hand at Grizz to get him to come back over to where he was standing. When he got in front of him Sam took the tie and started tying it for Grizz, making sure that it wasn’t too tight around his neck and that the knot was perfectly straight. He brushed a lock of hair that fell in Grizz’s eyes, back behind his ear and kissed him again. He was truly enamored with Grizz and couldn’t help but fall in love with him more every minute of the day. He still remembers seeing the **GV** pop up on his wrist, he was so excited but nervous as well because he didn’t know how Grizz would react to it all. He wasn’t sure at the time if he was out to anyone and if he wasn’t, Sam wasn’t sure if he could just be his dirty little secret. Luckily that wasn’t the case though, Grizz had taken on his sexuality with pride and hasn’t backed down from it once. He saw Luke, Clark, and Jason putting their jackets on and getting ready to leave to head to school. Grizz looked to him and held out his hand for Sam to hold, and they walked out the door for their last night at the school, at least until Sam had to go back.

 

\--

 

They got to the school after riding together in Grizz’s Jeep which was fun with Sam sitting up front and Luke, Jason, and Clark all squished together in the backseat. Grizz had to go with the guys to get their caps and gowns and to meet up with Helena so Sam gave him a sweet kiss and said, “I’ll see you soon.”

 

He walked to find Becca and Elle in the bleachers, happy to see that they were sitting up front so they would be able to see their friends closer, and so that he’d be able to see Grizz easier. Becca had her trusty camera around her neck, that way she could get plenty of pictures for everyone, since phones could only zoom so far without getting blurry. He waved at them when he sat down and started scrolling through Instagram while he waited. Just when he went to text Grizz a ‘ _Good luck’_ , he saw that Grizz sent him a video message. He went ahead and clicked on it to open, what he saw was stunning. He saw his loving boyfriend with his friends, being filmed by Helena he assumed, they were all being goofy until they weren’t. They got serious in the video and Grizz held up his right hand, with his thumb, pointer, and pinky fingers held up in the _‘I love you’ sign_ with the brightest smile on his face. The guys then pointed at Grizz, crossed their arms over their chests and pointed at the camera. Sam swore his heart swelled up so much that he thought it was about to burst out of his chest. He sent Grizz a video message saying that he loved him too with the sign and got ready to watch the graduation. Not knowing that Becca and Elle were gushing over him telling Grizz that he loved him.

 

\--

 

Graduation had been going on for over an hour and they weren’t even halfway of the way through the students. Sam needed to go to the bathroom so he figured now would be the best time, that way he wouldn’t miss Grizz walking across to get his diploma. He let Becca know that he’d be right back and headed up the stairs to walk to the bathroom. What he didn’t realize was that Campbell was watching his every move and had no good intentions being there.

 

Sam finished and was in the middle of washing his hands when he saw Campbell’s reflection in the mirror, standing behind him with a sinister look in his eyes. Before Sam could even turn around to confront him, Campbell had his hand covering his mouth and the other wrapped around his neck. “If you make a fucking sound, you’ll regret it. Just fucking go with it and I won’t hurt you.” Campbell said for Sam to read his lips in the mirror. He just nodded and followed Campbell out of the bathroom and to his car, not having any idea where he was going to take him and extremely upset that he was going to miss Grizz getting his diploma.

 

\--

 

Grizz was so excited to get back to Sam so that he could tell him that he loved him to his face, to see his expression to it. He took his cap and gown off and told the guys he would see them later, while he went running to get to Sam. He found Becca and Elle and right away he knew that something was wrong with how frantic they both looked. “Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked them.

 

“It’s Sam. We haven’t seen him in over an hour.” Elle said real quick while wringing her hands together.

 

“What! What do you mean, you haven’t seen him in over an hour?” Grizz shouted unexpectedly but quickly apologized, not wanting to make them upset with him.

 

“He said he was going to the bathroom and that was the last time he was with us.” Becca chimed in.

 

“Fuck! This can’t be happening.” Grizz noticed his hands shaking, his eyes were blurring with unshed tears. He was fucking scared. Feeling his phone buzz in his pocket, he fumbled to get it out quickly and ended up dropping it and cracking the screen. “FUCK!” he screamed. Luckily the screen wasn’t fully shattered so he was able to see the text that had come through. It was from an unknown number. When he read it his first thought was _‘what the fuck is happening?’_ The text read ‘Meet at the gazebo at midnight, faggot.’ It only took him a second to realize who had sent it and where Sam was, or at least who had him.

 

_Fucking Campbell._


	10. Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Use of homophobic slurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love your face @phantomhive97 I hope the drama is up to your standards ahaha. Thanks for all of your support. <33

Campbell wraps a blindfold around Sam’s eyes before he starts driving away, knowing that Sam will have no idea where he takes him because not only can he not see, but he’s deaf and it’s the perfect plan. He can hear Sam’s muffled cries and reaches over and punches him in his temple in an attempt to shut him up. Sam must’ve taken the hint, because the rest of the way to the place Campbell is taking him, he’s silent. It takes about twenty minutes to get to the place he’s going to leave Sam at while he goes to “talk” to Grizz.

 

They got to their destination and Campbell parked the car, he walked around to get Sam out. Sam’s fight or flight mode kicked in and he started flailing his arms and legs when Campbell tried to grab him. He made contact a couple times until Campbell restrained his wrists with a zip tie, _‘FUCK!’_ Sam thought before he felt another punch land on the bridge of his nose. Before he can recuperate from that he feels another blow, this time in his ribs and he falls to the ground, which he knows is a mistake once he hits the ground. Campbell starts kicking him in his ribs and back and making contact with his mouth, he can feel a couple of his teeth loosen, along with one that’s completely missing. He grabs him by the throat and picks him up to start dragging him into the building.

 

Once they were inside and Campbell knew that they were out of sight from the outside world, he took the blindfold from Sam’s eyes. He looked at Sam with disgust and hatred flowing through his veins, “the only reason I’m not going to kill you, is because I much prefer to beat the faggot out of you. I want you to feel all the pain that I cause.” Campbell said, spitting in his face.

 

Sam cowered, tears running down his face, he couldn’t understand what he ever did for Campbell to hate him this much. Sam was useless in trying to get away from Campbell, so when he stood in front of him all he could do was stand there.

 

“I hate you. I never wanted a brother and when you came along, I knew I would always hate you. Everyone treats you like a damn princess because you’re deaf and gay. Well FUCK that! You’re worthless and I couldn’t care less if you died.” Campbell signed and when he signed _‘died’_ he got a glint in his eye that made Sam go pale. Before he knew it, he had his hand around his throat, pressing him against the wall so he had nowhere to go. He could see the fear in his eyes and knowing that he put it there made him almost get a boner. It all ended too quickly though when he felt and heard his phone alarm going off to let him know that it was almost time to meet Grizz. _This is going to fun, he thought_. He pulled Sam over to a janitor’s closet and shoved him in there, signing “you’re going back into the closet where you belong.” No one will be able to find him, and even if they got to the church, he won’t hear them yelling for him.

 

\--

 

Grizz is at the gazebo waiting for Campbell when he calls Luke and puts his plan into motion. “Hey man, I’m going to keep you on the phone but put it in my pocket, so you can hear everything that goes down between us. Also, just in case he might say something about Sam and his whereabouts.” he tells Luke through the phone.

 

“Okay. Good idea. And Grizz, we’re going to find Sam. I promise.” Luke spoke sincerely.

 

“Thanks Luke. Shit, I can see him walking so I’m putting the phone in my pocket now. Talk to you soon.” he said hurriedly, making sure that Campbell wouldn’t see him on the phone.

 

Grizz doesn’t know this, but before he called Luke, he had already sent a mass text message to everyone explaining what was going on. Anyone and everyone that knew Sam was at Luke’s house waiting to help.

 

Campbell makes it to the gazebo, right in front of where Grizz is standing. “Didn’t think you’d actually show up freak.” he says.

 

“Where the fuck is Sam, Campbell!” he shouts.

 

“Oh, calm the fuck down fairy. For your information, Sammy boy is in a janitor’s closet where you’ll never find him. He’s not hurt, that badly.” Campbell sneered and totally missed the fist that came flying into his jaw. “God damnit!” he hollered while cradling his jaw, seeing blood drip onto the wooden slats of the gazebo.

 

What Campbell didn’t realize, is that right when he said that Sam was locked in a janitor’s closet Luke sprang into action. He got two separate groups together; the guys who were heading to the school and the girls who were heading to the church to search for Sam. Since Campbell was busy with Grizz, there was no threat around to anyone, so they weren’t worried about being in groups of girls and guys. It helped to have so many people worried about Sam, for the fact that it hopefully wouldn’t take too long to find him.

 

\--

 

Becca, Elle, Kelly, Gwen, Helena, Allie, and Cassandra all raced to the church to see if they could find Sam, while Luke, Clark, Jason, Mickey, and Gordie all went to the school. They all separated once they got inside and started searching all the closets. Within fifteen minutes, Becca screamed “I FOUND HIM!!” He was huddling in the closet, with red rimmed eyes and tears streaming down his cheeks. It wasn’t until Becca was able to get him to stand up and leave the closet that he was trapped in, that she noticed the blood. She felt like crying at seeing Sam’s face so swollen and bloody, he had a huge gash across his lip and his left eye was swollen shut. _Grizz is going to be livid she thought_. She signed “it’s going to be okay Sam, I promise. Let’s get you back to Luke’s to clean you up.” Sam just nodded and grabbed ahold of her hand tightly, not letting go even when they get in Gwen’s car.

 

Grizz has Campbell on the ground, straddling him to keep him from being able to get up, “Get off of me you fucking faggot!”, a punch to the mouth, “You don’t know who you’re messing with and what I’m..”, another punch to the mouth. Campbell spits out a mouthful of blood, “You’re going to wish you were dead when I get Sam…” Grizz’s hands were around his throat, cutting off his oxygen supply, _if he says one more thing about Sam I’m going to fucking kill him he thought._ Before he realized it, Campbell had lost enough oxygen to pass out, “thank God!” Grizz said to himself. He lifted Campbell up and threw him in the back of his Jeep, making sure that he got the handcuffs out of the glove compartment and putting them around Campbell’s wrists. “Hahah, I can’t wait to see you awake, realizing that your brother’s gay lover handcuffed you.” Grizz laughed loudly and slammed the door shut.

 

\--

 

The girls all make it back to Luke’s before the guys, realizing that none of them had even text to let them know that they found Sam safe. Helena sent Luke a text to tell them to come back to his house and they would probably need to send Grizz backup since it’d been quite a while since Luke had hung up the phone. Becca takes Sam into the bathroom so that the lighting is better to look at his ailments with. She tells him to sit on the side of the bathtub and sees him wince when he goes to sit so she taps him lightly on the shoulder and asks if he’s okay. He shakes his head no and goes to lift his shirt up slightly so she can see the bruising on his side. “Oh my god! KELLY, COME HERE!” she hollers out the door, glad that Sam’s deaf because that was loud as hell. Kelly shows up and her jaw drops when she sees Sam’s side, “Sam, you may have some broken ribs. We should really take you to the hospital.” she signs to him.

 

“NO! I’m not going anywhere until I know that Grizz is safe.” he signs back angrily.

 

“Okay then. Let’s at least get your face cleaned up some.” she says dejectedly. At that she runs to the garage and grabs the first aid kit that Helena told her about. When she gets back, she starts with his eye and works her way down, cleaning all the dried blood and making sure to take extra care of the area around his eye. Now that he’s less bloody, they all head to the kitchen slowly, making sure that he doesn’t hurt his ribs even more. They all see the bruises that were hidden underneath his blood, and they break out in tears because no one deserved to be beaten like that, especially not Sam. The guys showed up when they were in the kitchen and when Luke saw Sam, he saw red. Luke was beyond furious at the situation and knew that Grizz was going to want to kill Campbell when he saw what he had done to Sam. Little did Luke know, Grizz was pulling up into his driveway.

 

\--

 

Grizz barreled through the front door looking for Sam, when his eyes met his he let out a gasp and felt like he was going to pass out. He rushed straight over to him, taking him in his arms until he heard Sam howl in pain, he pulled back and could see the grimace on Sam’s face. “What did I do babe?” he signed to his love.

 

“My ribs…Kelly thinks some are broken.” he signed back, tears building in his eyes at seeing Grizz. He never thought he was going to see him again.

 

“Jesus. I’m going to fucking kill Campbell, Sam. I’m not even joking.” he said while signing.

 

“You can’t kill him; you’ll end up in prison. I want you here with me, not in some cell. I love you Grizz.” he spoke to Grizz instead of signing so that he was able to hear him say it with his voice not his hands.

 

Grizz blushed and got a slight smile on his face when he heard those words, he took one of Sam’s hands and put it on his throat, so that he could feel what he said, while he looked in his eyes and said “I love you too Sam. With everything in me.”

 

Grizz wrapped his arms around his love gently and kissed his lips lightly so that he wouldn’t hurt him. “Luke, you mind going to the Jeep and grabbing the shit I left in the back seat? You may want to take Clark and Jason with you too.” he said laughing lightly.

 

\--

 

Luke, Jason, and Clark got out to the Jeep and opened the door, what they saw didn’t surprise them at all.

 

“What the fuck are we supposed to do with him?” they all said aloud, laughing and ready to see what Grizz has in store for him.


	11. You Get What You Deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graphic language and dark matters.

 

It was early the next morning, around four, when Grizz started to wake up. He noticed the body that he was curled around and softly brushed his fingers through Sam’s red hair while his eyes glazed over with unshed tears. Before he could stop them, they broke over the edge and cascaded down his cheeks without stopping. He tries not to wake Sam up, but when he sees the bright purple bruises in the shape of fingers, around his neck, a guttural sob leaves his chest. He knows that Sam can’t hear him but that doesn’t make a difference once he feels him shift to turn and look at him. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he signs “what time is it babe?”, but before Grizz even has the chance to answer Sam sees his face in the moonlight and sits up quickly. He grabs Grizz’s face in between his hands, looking him in the eyes, “My love, what’s going on?” Grizz can’t even speak, he can barely catch his breath, so Sam just wraps his arms around him until his breathing evens out.

 

Grizz starts signing while he’s wrapped in Sam’s arms, not realizing that Sam wouldn’t be able to see it. He pulls back a bit, to where he can look into Sam’s bright blue eyes, seeing the unshed tears forming when he signs “I love you. So much more then you will ever know.” He wasn’t sure if Sam had noticed the bruises, so he stood up and held his hand out for Sam to take. Pulling him up off the bed, he led him to the bathroom, in front of the mirror, and turned the light on. He saw Sam go pale, meeting his eyes in the mirror. “Seeing you hurt like this, is what made me break down.” Grizz signed, “I hate that I wasn’t there to keep you safe.” Grizz saw Sam’s hands moving, thinking that he was going to sign something back to him. Instead, he ran his fingers over the bruises and the tears that were once held back were now rolling down his cheeks. Grizz gently wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist and reached up to take his hands in his, away from the bruises. “I love you Sam.” he says and then kisses his temple.

 

\--

 

After they left the bathroom, they both decided since they were already up that they would just make some coffee and go sit on the porch to watch the sun rise. It wasn’t too long before the sky started changing from dark to light blue with shades of oranges, reds, and pinks throughout. It was breathtaking and when Grizz looked at Sam, he saw how in awe he was of it. He looked like an angel when the sun finally hit his face, his hair lit up to a fiery red, and his eyes shone so bright.

 

“You know, I’ve never actually seen the sun rise before.” Sam said, catching Grizz off guard since he wasn’t paying attention.

 

“Seriously? Well, let’s make this our thing.” Grizz smiled at him, “We’ll set our alarms and wake up in time to watch it every morning together.”

 

“Are you sure?” Sam looked unsure, but hopeful.

 

“Of course, babe. Anything for you my love.” Grizz said happily.

 

They finished their coffees and went back inside to see everybody standing at the counters. They all rushed to Sam to show him their support with hugs from the guys and kisses on the cheek from the girls.

 

“We’re all so glad that you’re okay Sam.” Luke spoke for everyone.

 

“Thanks. For everything, everyone.” Sam signed and spoke together.

 

While Sam was talking to and spending time with everyone, Grizz pulled Luke aside to ask him about Campbell.

 

“Man, I’m sorry I didn’t help last night with Campbell, but to be honest I was more worried about what happened to Sam. I wouldn’t have cared about anything that you guys chose to do to Campbell.” he stated.

 

“Don’t even worry about it. We all understood that you needed to be with Sam. We took care of Campbell, and he won’t be causing you problems anymore.” Luke said sincerely.

 

“What do you mean that you guys took care of him? You didn’t kill him, did you?” Grizz asked, his voice shaking slightly.

 

“No! Grizz, what the hell? We just threw in a few extra punches and locked him downstairs. He’s locked up in my dad’s wine cellar. So, until we let him out, he’s not going anywhere.” Luke responded.

 

“Okay, good. I’m going to go down there and have a little chat with him, make sure that Sam stays upstairs. Please.” Grizz pleaded with him and held his hand out for the keys to the wine cellar.

 

Luke handed him the keys and promised that he wouldn’t let Sam go downstairs.

 

\--

 

Walking down the stairs, Grizz was trying to come up with something to say to no avail. _Guess I’ll just figure it out when I get down there,_ he thought. He saw Campbell right away when he made it to the bottom of the stairs, noticing Clark sitting in a chair outside of the cellar he acknowledges him with a nod. Once Clark hands him the keys to the cellar and heads upstairs, Grizz unlocks the door and walks inside. He locks the door just to be on the safe side and looks Campbell dead in the eye when he faces him. “Having a good time down here?” Grizz chuckles, because he honestly doesn’t give a shit what Campbell says.

 

“Fuck you!” Campbell growled, “You have no right keeping me locked up like a fucking animal down here!”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me? You really think that you don’t deserve to be down here, after what you did to Sam, you piece of shit.” Grizz yelled and could feel his blood pressure rising.

 

“Sam is a fucking pussy. It was only a matter of time before someone kicked his ass for being a faggot.” Campbell spit.

 

Grizz saw red and immediately lunged at Campbell and since he’s handcuffed gave Grizz an enormous advantage. Grizz punched him a couple times and caught himself before he ended up really hurting him. “Sam is more of a man then you will ever be.” he said while he unlocked the door and walked out, locking the door behind him. He went back upstairs and tossed the keys back to Clark, walking past him to find his boyfriend sitting in one of the chairs at the dining room table. He walks up behind him and wraps his arms around his shoulders, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He sits down next to him and takes one of his hands, using the other to sign as much as he can with just a single hand, “Campbell is a dick. I’m sorry you had to grow up with him being your brother babe.” he pouts as he looks Sam in the eyes.

 

“It’s okay, I didn’t really have much of a choice.” Sam told him, even though he knows that Grizz already knows. They sit in comfortable silence after that, just holding onto one another.

 

\--

 

_While Sam and Grizz sit at the table, Clark goes back downstairs._

 

Opening the cellar door and stepping inside, Campbell realizes that it’s not Grizz again, but that it’s Clark. Clark locks the door behind him and starts laughing a sinister laugh. Campbell just looked at him, not knowing what he’s laughing at, so he asked, “What is so funny?”

 

Clark didn’t answer, he met his eyes and smirked, before lunging at him, his fist meeting Campbell’s jaw. Hearing the crunch of bone, Clark smiled and just kept wailing on Campbell. He didn’t care how bad he hurt him; he was getting justice for Sam because he never deserved what Campbell did to him. “You fucked with one of my best friends and hurt my friend, whether he’s your brother or not, I don’t give a shit. So now, you’re going to feel the same pain that Sam felt” he yelled. Continuously punching Campbell felt good, but Clark decided to change it up a bit and wrapped his hand around Campbell’s throat, lifted him up, and slammed him into the wall while keeping his hand around his throat. Campbell couldn’t do anything about it, being that his hands were still cuffed behind his back. Clark held him there until he went limp in his hand, then he let go of him, watching him fall to the ground. He knows that he should do something; go get someone, but he chooses not to, because this is what Campbell deserves. Clark looks down at him and shakes his head, _what a waste,_ he thinks and leaves the room, locking the door behind him.

 

He gets back upstairs and goes to the kitchen sink to wash the blood off his knuckles. When he finishes, he walks over to Sam and Grizz, looking straight at Sam he tells him “Campbell won’t cause you anymore problems. He won’t hurt you anymore Sam.”

 

Sam looks at him confused but just shrugs it off and continues talking to Grizz and Clark. When he looks at Clark more, he notices a couple spatters of blood on his cheek. He jumps up quickly, startling Grizz, and runs to go downstairs with Grizz right behind him. When he gets to the cellar, he screams. When Luke hears his scream, him and Jason sprint to the cellar. They see Campbell laying lifeless on the floor, both in shock so they’re silent for a few seconds before Luke shouts, “What the fuck Clark!”

 

“Is he even breathing?” Jason questioned.

 

“Who cares. Honestly, do any of you actually care?” Clark asks.

 

Sam looks to Grizz for help because everyone is talking to fast and he can’t keep up, so Grizz translates as quickly as he can to catch him up to speed. “I know I should care because he’s my brother. But, I really don’t all that much. All my life he’s tortured me, and I never knew when the next time would be. I hate him. So, I’m okay with this.” he explains, getting conflicted looks from the guys, especially Grizz.

 

“Really? You’re not worried about this at all babe?” Grizz asks him, looking concerned.

 

“It’s okay if you’re upset Sam, we’ll understand.” Luke tells him.

 

“Guys, I’m okay. I’m upset, but not because he’s not alive anymore, but because Clark, you did this. You’re not a killer. I never wanted to bring you guys into my family drama.” Sam says shakily, tears streaming down his face now.

 

Clark walks over to him and grabs him in a hug, pulling back and holding onto his shoulders, looking straight into his eyes saying, “I would’ve done it for any of my friends, Sam. You didn’t deserve any of the shit that asshole put you through.”

 

They needed to figure out what to do with Campbell before it started to smell. Luke, Jason, and Clark told Sam and Grizz that they’d take care of it and for them to go upstairs to get some rest. It was only afternoon, but it felt like the whole day had passed by. So Sam and Grizz decide to head back to the bed they occupied the night before, thanking Luke for letting them stay there again.

 

After they leave, Luke, Jason, and Clark are trying to figure out what to do with Campbell, while they all agreed that he wouldn’t be a problem to anyone anymore. “Do we even really care what we do with the body?” Jason asked.

 

“Honestly, we could throw his body in the dump for all I care. He was a piece of shit to Sam and deserved everything that happened to him tonight.” Clark said.

 

They all agreed that that’s where they would take him.


	12. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am SO sorry that this update took so long to post. I've been busy with college courses and I've been in a HUGE writing slump. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I hope that you all will enjoy it.

A few hours later, Campbell comes out of whatever stupor he had been in and realizes that there’s no one around and that the door to the cellar had been left wide open. _“What time is it?”_ he thought. It must be late because it’s pitch black and quiet. He saunters slowly up the stairs being as quiet as he possibly can, just in case people are still awake. He notices that all the lights are off, so he decides to make a run for it. Opening the front door quietly, he sneaks out and shuts the door just as quietly as he opened it. He figures out that he can’t run because his body feels like lead and it hurts all over, so he just walks as fast as he can manage. He finally makes it back to the Eliot residence, taking much longer than he had wanted to.

 

Once he’s able to get the door open with the spare key that they have hiding under a rock in the front shrubbery, he heads straight to the bathroom to see the damage. Looking in the mirror he’s met with two black eyes, blood everywhere, a split lip, and bruises around his neck. While running his fingers across his lip, he also notices the cuts on his wrists from the handcuffs that were too tight. Knowing that he doesn’t have much time to spare before daylight comes, he starts cleaning everything up and putting things back in their places. They’ll realize that he’s gone when they wake up and once they realize that they’ll head to the Eliot house, since that would be the first place he would go. Throwing some clothes and essentials into a backpack, he shuts off all of the lights and leaves, making sure to put the key back under its rock.

 

He starts heading to the woods to try and make it to the hidden cabin that he remembers being out there, from one of the times him and his father went hunting. He doesn’t know who it belongs to or whether it will still be manageable to live in, or it it’ll be completely trashed. Either way, that’s where he makes sure to try and find. While he’s walking, he starts thinking about how he’s going to get food without anyone around town noticing him. _“What the fuck was I thinking? How am I going to survive this? He thinks to himself._ Even with all these thoughts running through his head, he treads on while hoping that he’s going the right way.

 

After about an hour of walking, he finally sees the cabin. _Thank fuck! He shouts in his head._ Running to get to the cabin as fast as he can without his ribs killing him, he starts to notice how run down it looks just from the outside. The front door is missing and most of the windows are broke, but rather than get discouraged he goes inside the door to see how bad the inside looks. “Shit!” he says as he sees the enormous hole in the roof where he can see the moon shining through. Talking to himself, he says “Well, at least it’s a partial roof over my head. No sense in getting upset about a situation I put myself in. At least one of the rooms still has a complete roof over it, although there’s no beds but that’ll be okay.” He checks his phone to see what time it is, and notices that the sun will be coming up in a couple hours, so he decides lays on the floor and tries to get as comfortable as he can, while still thinking about how he’s going to find food and anything else that he might end up needing.

 

He wakes up with a start when he hears the howling. “Fuck, what was that?” He stands up slowly and as quiet as possible, walking over to one of the broken windows knowing that if he makes any noise he won’t have anywhere to hide. He sees a pack of wolves right outside of the cabin. _FUCK!!_ He crouches down quickly once he spots them, that way they aren’t able to see him even though he’s not so sure that they won’t be able to smell his scent sooner or later.

 

\--

 

While Campbell is trying to figure out the wolf situation, Luke wakes up to get some water, but when he walks past the front door, he notices that the deadbolt isn’t locked like it had been when he went to sleep. “What the fuck.” he whispers, trying to figure out if someone left so he walks around quietly and looks to see if anyone that had been there isn’t there anymore, and when he realized that everyone was still there. “There’s no fucking way.” he says while starting to walk down the stairs, turning the light on he’s met with an empty cellar. _No no no no no! What the fuck! He was dead! He thinks while internally freaking out._ He rans up the stairs and yells for Jason and Clark, while waking everyone else up in the house. Jason and Clark come running while rubbing their eyes to try and wake up.

 

“What’s going on man?” Clark questions Luke.

 

“Yeah man, what the hell is with all the yelling?” Jason asks.

 

“Come with me, now!” Luke told them as he was shaking.

 

They went downstairs again and when the guys saw the empty cellar, they both froze.

 

“What the fuck. Where the fuck is Campbell?” Jason shrieked.

 

“Dude, he was dead when we left last night. How the fuck is he not still dead?” Clark asked, confused.

 

Both Jason and Luke looked at him like he was stupid. “Obviously he wasn’t dead Clark, he was just passed out or something.” Luke told him.

 

While they were continuing trying to figure everything out the sun started to rise, and the house started to wake up. The guys agreed on not letting anyone know just yet until they came up with a plan.

 

\--

 

Back out in the woods, the wolves had finally left, and Campbell was safe, for the time being. He knew that everyone at Luke’s house must know he had escaped. Now he had to figure out how to get some food because he was starving. _“I’ll just go into town inconspicuously and get some non-perishables from the grocery store.” He thought, praying that no one sees him._ Leaving the cabin in a black hoodie, dark-washed jeans, a black hat, and black boots. “Fuck, I look like I’m going on a fucking stealth mission. I guess I am, so here goes nothing.” He says to no one in particular.

 

\--

 

Unbeknownst to Campbell, Luke had everyone out in town searching for him. Walking with Clark, Jason, and Grizz they first headed to the gazebo to see if they could see anything suspicious.

 

“Dude, do you really think that he’ll just be out in the open, knowing that we’re going to be looking for him?” Grizz asked.

 

“I honestly have no idea. He could be capable of anything. We know that already.” Luke responded.

 

“Why don’t we separate? We can cover more of the town if we do. Clark and I will walk around and you two head to some of the stores.” Jason said.

 

“Sounds like a good idea, we’ll keep you guys updated if we find him or anything, and you do the same. We’ll meet back at the house later.” Luke told them.

 

After separating, Grizz and Luke head to the town stores to start searching them. They go to the pharmacy first, because they know that Campbell usually had some sort of pills that he was giving Harry so they thought he might go there. Walking through the pharmacy, they didn’t see anything suspicious, so they went onto the next store which was the grocery store. They split up and started going up and down the aisles.

 

Campbell was walking quickly down the main street to get to the grocery store without being seen by many people. He already saw Sam, Becca, and Kelly walking around, probably looking for him. So, he had to make this trip extremely fast and without getting caught. When he got to the store, he nonchalantly looked in the big glass windows just to be on the safe side, not noticing anyone familiar he went ahead and entered the electronic doors. Grabbing a basket and walking to the canned food aisle, he started grabbing whatever looked somewhat appetizing, making sure he grabbed a can opener as well. He went to grab one more can, when he noticed Grizz at the end of the aisle. _“FUCK!!! I’ve got to get out of here!” he screamed internally._ Dropping the basket of cans, he turned around and started walking fast to get out of there without drawing attention to himself.

 

Grizz heard the loud clamor of a basket dropping on the ground and noticed someone in a hurry to get out of the store. “Hey Luke, where are you?” he yelled through the store.

 

“I’m in the freezer section.” he hollered back.

 

“Meet me out front!” Grizz yelled once more. Running out the door, trying to see which way the person went. Luke ran out right behind him, “What did you see man?”

 

“I’m not sure, but all I know is that when I came around the corner of the canned food aisle, someone dropped a basket and left in a hurry.” He told Luke.

 

“Shit! Do you think it was Campbell? We’ve got to find him!” Luke started yelling unknowingly.

 

They both started running in separate directions, hoping that they would find him. Grizz ran down an alleyway and noticed the black hat that he was wearing on the ground. Knowing that he came this way had Grizz internally swearing that he would find him, and he wouldn’t be escaping anytime ever again. Hearing soft, but heavy breathing he turned toward the dumpster that was beside him and walked up to it quietly. Looking over the edge, he saw exactly who he thought he would find, Campbell in the flesh. “You have no idea how much shit you’re in!” he told him, looking at him covered in filth.

 

“Can you just fucking kill me, for real this time? I’m tired of being the bad guy and having people continuously looking down at me. It’s exhausting.” He cried.

 

“We’re not going to kill you Campbell, even if you’re a complete asshole to everyone. We’ll figure out what will happen once we get back to Luke’s.” Grizz told him.

 

Helping him out of the dumpster, he made sure that he wasn’t going anywhere while holding onto him tightly so he wouldn’t escape. They started walking back towards Luke when Grizz’s phone rang.

 

“Hey love. Go ahead and take the girls and head back to Luke’s. I found Campbell and we’re on our way there now, I love you.” Grizz spoke into the phone to Sam.

 

Luke met back up with them when he got a text from Grizz, and he went ahead and called Jason to let him and Clark know that they had Campbell.

 

Everyone made it back to Luke’s before Grizz, Campbell, and Luke walked in the door. Sam ran to Grizz enveloping him in a hug, signing _I love you_ to him. “Alright guys” Luke started to say, “What are we going to do with him this time?”

 

“I think I’ve got the perfect idea.” Grizz stated.


End file.
